


Bronze or something else?

by iwriteinpen



Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, Implied Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, News Media, Newspapers, Olympics, Professional athletes, Social Media, Sports, Summer Olympics, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, a happy surprise in the last chapter, article, handball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: It's Japan's last match at the 2020 Summer Olympics. They're playing for medals. Will they be able to rise from the defeat against Denmark and take home the last win?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Haikyuu Does Handball [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Live Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ Live updates from the Olympics bronze final between Japan and Germany!

### Game 8: Japan vs. Germany

Today’s game is the bronze medal game! Japan faces off against Germany for the second time these Games! Last time it was a loss for Japan, can they overcome that and beat Germany today?

Starting lineup for Japan is: Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Hinata, Yamamoto, Akaashi, Kageyama (Kuroo in the defence) and Sawamura! Notably, Bokuto is absent for the starting lineup, rumour has it that he hit and possibly sprained his finger at yesterday’s practice but nothing was confirmed!

1st Minute: 0:0 - The game begins!

2nd Minute: 1:1 - A strong start from both teams, the passion and want to play is basically radiating off the court. Sawamura opens the game with a goal for Japan. The Germans retaliate with a goal of their own.

3rd Minute: 2:1 - Yamamoto scores bringing Japan in the lead. In the goal, it’s Tsukishima with the first save of the day! A great start from Japan!

5th Minute: 3:1 - Akaashi with his first goal of the game! Through fastbreak and a pass from Yamamoto!

6th Minute: 4:2 - Germany finds a hole in the otherwise solid Japanese defence and scores, but Yamamoto scores again!

8th Minute: 4:6 - Germany cranks it up a notch and manages to score four goals in two minutes, while Japan scores none.

10th Minute: 5:7 - Up front, Sawamura scores but the Germans follow up with a goal of their own.

11th Minute: 6:7 - A two-minute suspension for the Germans and Sawamura scores yet again! They simply cannot stop him!

12th Minute: 7:7 - Kageyama scores for the first time! He pulls through the defence without any problems and sends the ball straight into the upper right corner!

13th Minute: 7:8 - The Germans score on a penalty and take the lead again.

15th Minute: 8:8 - Yamamoto scores again! He shows off some impressive footwork and completely tricks the Germans.

16th Minute: 8:10 - Two goals from the Germans in rapid succession.

17th Minute: 9:10 - Hinata scores the first goal from the wings today.

18th Minute: 10:10 - Sawamura equalizes! A beautiful pass from Kageyama to Sawamura.

20th Minute: 10:12 - Germany is really bringing their A-game today! Coach Nekomata calls a timeout.

22th Minute: 12:13 - The timeout must’ve worked! Two quick goals from Kageyama and Sawamura respectively.

23rd Minute: 13:13 - Japan equalizes and again it’s Kageyama!

24th Minute: 14:13 - Yamamoto brings Japan in the lead!

25th Minute: 14:14 This time it’s Germany’s turn to equalize.

27th Minute: 15:14 - Hinata claws the lead back with a goal!

28th Minute: 15:15 - Respect! The Germans score with a kempa! It takes gut to use such a risky move at this critical point in the game!

29th Minute: 15:16 - The Germans score on a fastbreak!

30th Minute: 16:16 - Kageyama scores on a penalty! And with that, the first half is over!

 **HALFTIME: 16:16** \- _A truly spectacular game! Both offences are in a goalscoring mood today, we’ve already seen 32 goals today! The Japanese defence is solid but could turn it up a notch in an effort to win!_

31st Minute: 16:16 - We’re off again, Japan begins in the defence! Only change in the lineup is that Bokuto enters the court in place of Akaashi!

33rd Minute: 16:16 - So far no goals in the second half thanks to two very good defences.

34th Minute: 17:16 - Bokuto scores, with a hammer of a shot leaving the goal shaking.

35th Minute: 17:18 - Germany with two fast goals and now in the lead!

36th Minute: 18:18 - Bokuto equalizes!

37th Minute: 18:19 - Germany now in the lead, this game can really go either way!

39th Minute: 18:20 - Kageyama misses on a penalty and the Germans score on a fast break.

40th Minute: 19:21 - Germany scores but so does Yamamoto! He really is proving his worth on the team today!

42nd Minute: 21:21 - Nishinoya scores and Bokuto follows up with a goal of his own not long after! Japan is back in the game!

43rd Minute: 22:21 - Hinata brings Japan in the lead! Germany calls a timeout!

44th Minute: 22:22 - Germany equalizes.

45th Minute: 22:24 - Two fast goals from Germany and Japan is on the chase again, Nekomata calls another team timeout.

46th Minute: 23:24 - The timeout seemingly worked! Yamamoto pulls through the German defence and scores!

47th Minute: 24:24 - Hinata scores on a fastbreak! Less than 15 minutes remaining and this game couldn’t be more exciting!

49th Minute: 25:25 - The Germans score, but Kageyama responds with a goal for Japan! This truly is a game of equals!

51th Minute: 25:25 - Both teams with a failed pass! The nerves might be getting to them, as well as the physical exhaustion.

53rd Minute: 26:26 - The Germans score again, but Sawamura equalizes!

53rd Minute: 27:27 - This time, it’s Kageyama who scores and equalizes. The game is still tough, it’s close, but this is why we watch this sport!

54th Minute: 27:28 - The Germans take the lead again! Yamamoto misses.

55th Minute: 27:28 - Tsukishima saves! Two-minute suspension for Germany and Japan is in possession of the ball! Now is the chance!

56th Minute: 28:28 - Sawamura equalizes! A strong performance today from him! Less than five minutes remain and the game could still go either way!

57th Minute: 29:28 - Kageyama jumps and he SCORES! Japan now in the lead!

58th Minute: 29:29 - Germany equalizes, less than two minutes left!

59th Minute: 31:30 - Two goals from Kageyama who manages to keep a cool head and brings Japan in the lead!

60th Minute: 31:31 - Germany equalizes with 20 seconds left on the clock. Nekomata takes the last timeout. Will we see overtime again?

60th Minute: 32:31 - SAWAMURAA!! He scores, Japan leads by one with five seconds left!

 **END: 32:31** \- _The Germans don’t manage to score and Japan wins 32:31! Japan wins Olympic bronze! This is a truly remarkable feat that will go down in not only Japan’s history but in handball history!_


	2. Player Ratings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ Japan TV's Handball expert Haruto Sato grades the Japanese players' performances in the bronze final against Germany.

* * *

## Player Ratings

Japan TV’s handball expert, Haruto Sato, grades the Japanese player’s performances after the bronze game at the 2020 Olympics.    
Japan wins a historic victory 32-31 over a strong, well playing German team. The game was as intense as we could have hoped and the result was only decided in the last few seconds. 

  * They had previously lost to Germany at these games and it was great to see that that wasn’t haunting their them. There were few technical mistakes and the Japanese kept their nerves in check.
  * Both defences stood strong today, though none of the goalkeepers really made an impact on the game.



Japan now has an Olympic medal in men’s handball. Tonight, history was made and each and everyone one of these players really pulled their weight. Germany is, as usual, not an easy team to beat. They have a strong, if not downright terrifying, defense and a powerful attack. 

  
  


**SATO’S GRADING SCALE**

**6 - Incredible**

**5 - Great**

**4 - Above Average**

**3 - Average**

**2 - Below Average**

**1 - Not great**

**0 - Failed**

**N/A - Less than five minutes of playing time**

_ Below follows the grades for each player as assigned by Haruto Sato. _

**Tsukishima Kei - 2**

Tsukishima’s saves were few and far between. With a defence playing as well as Japan’s did today, it would be expected for the goalkeeper to save a lot of shots but he never got into the groove of the game.

**Ennoshita Chikara - N/A**

**Yaku Morisuke - N/A**

**Nishinoya Yuu - 3** **  
** Nishinoya scores only one goal in as many tries which isn’t a lot. However, he didn’t make any mistakes and did a good job pulling the German defence out to his side whenever he did have the ball. 

**Hinata Shouyou - 4** **  
** Four on four today, a good game based on the goals. He had some difficulties getting through the defence but he relied on speed and outran every German several times. Over the course of this tournament, Hinata has truly cemented his place on the national team. **  
  
**

**Bokuto Koutarou - 4** **  
** Bokuto only scores 3 goals on 3 tries today, which is an unusually low number for him. However, the German defence was very focused on him, this worked to give Sawamura more space behind the defence. Today, this was undeniably important.

**Iwaizumi Hajime - N/A**

**Yamamoto Taketora - 5**

Yamamoto scores six goals on seven tries, giving him a final scoring percentage of 86. He really managed to lift himself up after the semifinal and he played as if he had something to prove. He played with joy and passion today and it was great to see. It also worked to his advantage that the Germans were that focused on Bokuto. 

(His hug with Tanaka after the game was very emotional and it brought even grown men to tears.)

**Kageyama Tobio - 6**

Kageyama played brilliantly. He scores 9 goals on 10 tries, making his scoring percentage 90. Again, the Germans fixation on Bokuto let Kageyama play freely and he toyed with them. He did whatever he wanted today, he scored, he passed what should be impossible passes to Sawamura. The reason he is not man of the match is that he doesn’t play defence, and that was a crucial part of Japan’s victory today. When we look at how Kageyama has played this tournament, and the impact he’s had on the tournament, it’s hard to imagine a Japanese national team without him. 

**Kozume Kenma - N/A**

**Oikawa Tooru - N/A**

**Akaashi Keiji - 3**

He scores only one goal, however, goals have never been his speciality. He pulls off some great plays and lets his teammates do the scoring. 

**Kuroo Tetsurou - 6**

Kuroo runs the defence and today it was clear why he does it. He called the German plays in advance and was able to get his defence to move around accordingly. He fought one on one with the German line player and won nearly every time. Today’s defence showed a Kuroo at his best and it was amazing. He could also have been a contender for player of the match but, opposite of Kageyama, he only does defence).

**Sawamura Daichi - 6 (PLAYER OF THE MATCH)**

Today was Sawamura’s perfect match. He scores eight goals on eight tries, some truly incredible goals. In the defence, no one made it past him and he also controlled the others with a sharp mind. There isn’t anything to pull his grade down today, he played a truly perfect match. Kageyama and Kuroo could’ve easily been man of the match today for doing either defence or offence, but Sawamura did it all and he did it flawlessly. 

  
  


**Coach Nekomata - 6**

Nekomata has made history. That is a fact after today. His team was fully prepared, they knew exactly what they had to do and they did it. He made the right calls at the right times. Also, he managed to get his team to play a near-perfect match after a big loss in the semifinal. This was not easy but he did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come as the boys receive their medals and something happens that make the media and fans speculate like crazy...


	3. Speculations Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ARTICLE:_ Pictures have surfaced making fans speculate about Kuroo's future on the national team.

* * *

## 

## Speculations Arise: Captain Abandoning Team?

#### After the medal ceremony pictures of a teary-eyed Sawamura Daichi and Kuroo Tetsurou have surfaced leading fans to speculate about the reason.

Last night, Japan won bronze in men’s handball at the Tokyo 2020 Olympics. It was an emotional win and several players were seen with misty eyes as the buzzer rang out in the arena and the win was theirs.

However, it was a different emotional moment that has fans talking. After the medal ceremony, a picture of Kuroo Tetsurou and Sawamura Daichi locked in an embrace and both with teary eyes was posted online.

Some found another picture seemingly preceding the other. In this one, Kuroo is obviously saying something to Sawamura that has both of them in tears. This has lead to the speculations into what Kuroo could have told Sawamura to lead to the teary embrace.

The leading theory suggests that Kuroo might have told him that he was planning on quitting the national team. Why this might make Sawamura emotional is clear: The two of them have been playing together since high school and made their debut on the national team at the same time.

Some have seemingly disproved this theory, arguing that Kuroo is far too young to give up on a national team career. 

Others have suggested that it relates to their home team, however, the specifics of how are unclear. Both of them renewed their contracts for three more years so it seems unlikely that it would have to do with that.

Others suggest that it just might be the emotion of the moment bringing them to tears, however, it had been over two hours since their own game ended. 

Until either of them tells us what Kuroo said on the podium, it will remain between them, but take a look at the photos above for yourselves.

What do you think Kuroo told Sawamura?


	4. Kuroo does a thing and Daichi maybe cries a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _FIC:_ Kuroo has one more surprise up his sleeve.

The hallway is surprisingly cold. The walls and floor all made of concrete, if the hallway had been empty it might have seemed unwelcoming and dark. However, the hallway is not empty, it is filled with people. People wearing the jerseys of the Japanese national team, but it's not just the players. 

Daichi is crouched down, talking to two children also sporting Sawamura jerseys. They are both bouncing slightly up and down, talking about the game. Daichi laughs.

Kuroo is standing a bit away talking to his father and grandparents, but when Daichi laughs he looks over to him. 

“Yeah, later,” Kuroo says in answer to his father’s question.

“Let us know how it goes,” his father smiles.

Hinata and Kageyama are standing together with both their families. Hinata waves his arms around, talking animatedly about the game. Natsu is wearing a Hinata jersey, but in her hands, she holds a small flag reading 'Kageyama'.

Akiteru, whose eyes are slightly red, ruffles Tsukishima’s hair. Tsukishima rolls his eyes which makes Yachi giggle. Yamaguchi and Yachi, who’ve been there for every single game, are wearing matching Tsukishima jerseys, as they have for every game. 

“Only five minutes left.” Nishinoya comes running over, from having looked at the clock for the final currently being played.

The players send their families back to their seats and huddle together in the tunnel to see the last few minutes of the Olympic tournament playing out. 

The final ends in tears. For some, they’re tears of joy and for some, sadness. For the Japanese team, it means that it is finally time to get the medals around their necks. The two-hour wait had felt like forever and though the final was a beautiful game to watch, some of the younger members had been bouncing ever since their own game ended.

“Hinata!” Daichi yells at the most active member. “It’s time.” 

Kageyama drags the smaller boy into the line with him, giving the captain a nod.

“Honestly, thank God, we had Kageyama.” Kuroo stands next to Daichi, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Yeah, he and Bokuto really do make a good team in the middle.” Daichi nods in the direction of their biggest player, currently in the middle of an animated conversation with Akaashi. 

“I was actually thinking that the chibi would have been harder to keep entertained without him, but you have a point too,” Kuroo laughs, a loud sound that makes Daichi’s heart beat faster.

“Oh, yeah,” Daichi smiles, “that too.”

“Japan!” a person with a clipboard yells and the boys fall in line. 

Daichi vaguely hears the speech being made before they start walking. One foot in front of the other. They try to keep a somewhat uniform walking speed but due to the different leg lengths on the team, it ends up being somewhat chaotic.

Tanaka walks on his crutches behind them all, laughing with Nishinoya.

The music is loud and Daichi can feel it through his bones.

As Daichi walks in front of Kuroo, he can’t help but smile.

Kuroo leans down while walking. “You know if you weren’t so short,” Kuroo smirks, “I’d have gotten my medal already.”

Daichi laughs, and Kuroo's heart stutters. Even years later, that sound still had a wonderful effect on him. 

The team stops in front of the podium. Hinata and Kageyama exchange a look, Hinata on the brink of tears once again. He had cried openly after their victory and it looked as if he was just about to start again. 

“The bronze medalists,” someone says into a microphone. “Japan!”

Bokuto jumps onto the podium with a shout and the arena erupts in cheers. Hinata is still jumping up and down.

Ennoshita helps Tanaka up onto the podium by the elbow. He squeezes Tanaka’s arm before letting go.

The team lines up, ready to receive what they’ve worked so hard for. 

The captains are amongst the first to receive theirs. Bowing their heads down, the medals are hung around their necks. 

The weight of the medal surprises Daichi, the ribbon being pulled into the skin of his neck.

He lets out a small “wow” and Kuroo chuckles beside him.

“It’s really heavy,” he says, holding the medal in his hand, lifting it up and down slowly, as if weighing it. 

Kuroo leans down, again. His breath is warm against Daichi’s ear and it sends a shiver down his back. 

“I know this medal isn’t gold like I promised,” he whispers into Daichi’s ear, “but what if I got you a ring instead?” 

Daichi’s eyes widen and his head whips around to meet Kuroo’s eyes. Tears start to form in his eyes. 

“Okay,” he whispers his response, and Kuroo has to stop himself from leaning down and kissing Daichi right then and there. 

“Okay?” Kuroo asks, his eyes welling up ever so slightly too. 

“Of course.” Daichi smiles. “Did you really think I’d say no?” he laughs.

“I mean, I was a little scared.” Kuroo rubs the back of his neck, feeling the soft strap of the medal underneath his fingers.

Daichi laughs, a deep, happy sound that resonates in Kuroo's heart. He’d never get tired of hearing Daichi laugh. 

“Yeah, that might have been a little silly.” Kuroo looks at Daichi. 

The last of their teammates have just gotten their medals, and so the announcer yells out “Japan!” once again. The team is showered with cheers and applause from the audience and Daichi can’t help but wish this moment would last forever.

The team walks off the podium while the silver medalists take their place in the spotlight. 

Japan lines up to the sides, from where they can see the other teams receive their medals.

Daichi can’t stop himself. He throws himself at Kuroo, arms wrapping around him tightly. Kuroo, in return, wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist. 

“The next one better be gold,” Daichi whispers in Kuroo's ear. 

“Yeah yeah,” Kuroo laughs, enjoying the feeling of his, now, fiancé in his arms.

Bokuto, having no idea about the tender moment that has just passed between his captains, engulfs them both and lifts them so their feet leave the ground. 

“We finally won something!!” Bokuto roars, making both of his captains laugh.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi laughs, “put them down.” 

“Okay.” Bokuto puts the two down and turns his attention to Akaashi.

“No,” Akaashi holds out his hands but it cannot stop Bokuto from scooping him up in a bone-crushing hug next.

“We could also retire,” Daichi giggles, “leave it all to those two.” He nods towards Bokuto, who is currently choking Akaashi in the world’s longest hug. 

“Oh no,” Kuroo says. “I am not retiring before Bokuto.”

Daichi laughs again. “So what, you’re going to be 80 and running around with all these 20-year-olds?” 

“If that’s what it takes to win,” Kuroo says with a determined look on his face. “By the way, do you think they’ll let both of us play with Sawamura on our backs?” 

Daichi almost chokes on his own saliva. He coughs a bit and looks at Kuroo. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Daichi says but he does not look sad about it in any way.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The handball AU has come to an end, we've been working on and planning this for the better part of a year so it feels kind of weird? Thank you to everyone who has read this, left kudos or commented, it means a lot to us!


End file.
